A New Love
by Catcher320
Summary: The New Guy Damian has a crush on Hermionie and Harry has one on Cho, But is that changed?
1. Set Ups

Damian stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast on Saturday quiet early. He is a Ravenclaw getting ready to go home for Holiday break. He was a 4th year and all the younger girls and 4th years like him. He had a little crush on Hermionie because she was brilliant. He didn't know if he could make out with her but he thought it was worth a try. Damian, Ron, Harry, and Hermionie had been really close. Harry liked Cho and had a god chance with her seeing that Damian were good friends with her too.  
  
Damian smiled and waved to his Gryffindor friends and then sat down next to Cho.  
  
"Hey there!" Cho said with a grin on her face.  
  
"Hi, What's up with you? You like…hyper"  
  
"Its Breakfast! I always am." Cho had been shaking. Damian just ignored it and got into another conversation.  
  
"So, Cho Who are you liking lately?" Damian put his head on his shoulder and his shoulder on the table and peered at Cho.  
  
"Um, Er, You're not expecting me to say you are you?" She smiled like she was worried or something.  
  
"Wah? NO!! I just have this really good friend that sorta like you." He said looking over to Harry's table.  
  
"Hmm, That's tough. I guess I like Percy. He's a cutie!" Damian was not expecting to here that from a Ravenclaw! He slipped off his hand and knocked over a golden plate that was quickly replaced.  
  
The breakfast was served and Cho and Damian didn't talk about that conversation anymore at breakfast. But over at the Gryffindor table, Harry was asking Hermionie whom she liked. She knew that Harry wasn't expecting for he to say him. They were too good of friends. Hermionie was puzzled at this question but quickly answered.  
  
"I don't like anyone. I'm too busy to have a boyfriend. You know how I am. Homework. Homework. Homework." Harry too was disappointed. Then suddenly, he had a good Idea. He could get Ron and Hermionie to go out on a little trip. And Damian could get Cho to come too. Harry's plan was to get lost but actually know where they are. Just fake it. Harry sent an owl to Damian explaining every. He thought it was a good idea so talked to Cho about it.  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermionie had packed everything they needed and slept out in the common room so it would be easy to sneak out. Harry made sure he packed a bottle for a little naughty game that they always played. Damian and Cho had slept in the common room too and had talked. Cho thought it was just Damian and her. At 3:00 am they all snuck out. They had broken the law and gone into the Forbidden Forest. Harry had been in there before for his detention he had to serve.  
  
"Harry? Ron? Hermionie? What are you doing here?! Me and Cho are just going out for a walk." Damian winked at Harry.  
  
"D-man? We were doing the same too. Well I guess we can 'explore' together." They had walked a little and talked a little. Then, "Oh shit! WE got off track!" Harry had faked it and tried to get back but just got farther.  
  
"Harry where the hell are we? We can't be lost! I've got something important to do tomorrow!" Hermionie shouted and whipped out her wand. She started shooting red sparks in the air.  
  
"Herm, its 3:30 in the mornin', No ones gonna see you." Damian Smiled and put his arm around her. She liked this.  
  
"Well I can't really tell where I am. But lets just sleep here till morning." Harry had lay down and closed his eyes. Cho still sat up. 


	2. betrayal

"I can't sleep here! The ground it wet. It would be uncomfortable. Lets do something else."  
  
"Like What Cho?" Ron had said. He knew Damian's and Harry's plan.  
  
"I know!" Damian pulled out an empty Butterbeer bottle. "A good 'ol game of Spin the Bottle" He held out the bottle. Then placed it on the ground.  
  
"I'll go first" Ron took the bottle and spun it. It pointed to a gap in between Cho and Damian. "Damn, I guess that means it's someone else's turn." Cho took the bottle and spun it. It pointed to Damian. Harry was pretty disappointed. He probably thought it would point to everyone but him. Cho closed her eyes, faced towards Damian and kissed him. Damian pulled away knowing Harry was upset. He knew Cho was expecting more then that.  
  
"Your turn Damian" she handed him the bottle and touched his hand.  
  
"Thanks," He spun it and it pointed to Cho. "Damn it!" he thought then closed his eyes again. Their lips met but this time Damian didn't turn away. Then he realized that this wasn't going the way Harry had planned. Cho took the bottle again then spun. Harry. She got up and went to Harry. She pecked him then sat back down. Harry took the bottle then spun. It hit Hermionie. They kissed but with a little more 'Umph' Then Cho had kissed Harry with. They had played for no more then 10 minutes then Hermionie drifted off along with Ron. Harry had wandered off, leaving Cho and Damian alone in the Dark. Cho was starting to have feeling for Damian. Cho leaned her head on Damian's shoulder and started to rub his leg. Damian liked this. He turned and looked at Cho. He closed his eyes, so did she. And their lips met. They were kissing. This trip wasn't going anyway it was suppose to. Cho fell to the ground with Damian on top of her. They kissed until they heard footsteps. They pretended to be asleep. When Harry had fallen asleep, Cho and Damian snuck off deeper into the forest. They found a clearing and rested there. It was pretty far from the castle. Cho was propped up on her knees. Damian had stood up on his knees too. They started to kiss and soon makeout. Damian undid her robe and it fell to the floor. She was wearing a tight muscle tank top with Soffee shorts. Damian started to kiss her neck and she held onto him and rubbed his back.  
  
They knew that they shouldn't go any farther. And they really didn't. Cho was now on top of Damian. He could feel her breast on his. He stroked her back and kissed her cheek. She sat up 


End file.
